Un Triste Adios
by Dark Amy-chan
Summary: Mi primer oneshot NaruSaku...espero les guste nn


Hi! Es mi primer one-shot NaruSaku n///n...espero les guste...

es mi segunda pareja favorita del Anime Naruto...primero esta el SasuHina jejejejeje

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen...que sino me quedaría con Gaara-kun y Sasuke-kun juas juas juas

* * *

**Un Triste Adios...**

No puedo creerlo…todo me parecía un sueño…la peor de las pesadillas…  
Nada de esto es cierto…en cualquier momento me despertaré y saldré de mi casa a juntarme contigo para ir donde Kakashi-sensei…  
Me estarás esperando con una de tus acogedoras sonrisas…aquellas que lograron alcanzar mi corazón…cautivándome sin siquiera darme cuenta…  
Esto no es verdad…no puede serlo! Simplemente no puedo aceptarlo…  
Está tumba…mis lágrimas…mi llanto…nada es verdad… ¡Todo debe ser un mal sueño!  
Todos a están a mi alrededor en silencio…no saben que decir…y yo…quiera despertar de una buena vez…

Solo logró pronunciar tu nombre en un grito ahogado…mi alma se destroza en mil pedazos…no te volveré a ver…tu comprensiva sonrisa…no escucharé más tu voz gritando mi nombre…

Siempre es igual…no pude…no logre hacer nada por ti…Solo puedo llorarte…nada me dará consuelo…tu eras el único quien lograba hacerlo y ahora que pierdo mi luz…mi cielo se torna tinieblas…

Cielo…hasta este te llora…seh…llueve a más no poder…el mundo…mi mundo pierde su brillo, aquel que solo tu iluminabas con tu forma de ser…

No lo comprendo…yo juraba que cuando Sasuke-kun se fue de Konoha…esa vez mi alma caería en una profunda oscuridad y soledad…pero eso no era nada comparado con esto…esto...es mil veces peor…como si se llevarán la parte más importante de mi ser…  
Pensé que era Sasuke-kun quien me hacía brillar, que era él quien cautivaba mis ojos haciéndolos iluminar de alegría…de amor  
Pero que equivocada estaba…él no era quien lo lograba…Eras tu Naruto, nadie más que tu…con tu palabras de aliento…con tu apoyo aún a costa de tus propios sentimientos…y ahora…es muy tarde para hacértelo saber

Dicen que el amor duele…y tú tuviste que vivirlo día a día por mi inmadures, por no haber sido capaz de darme cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos…  
Jamás me perdonaré por eso, te cause mucho sufrimiento…y no podré repararlo…

¡Baka! Dijiste que no querías verme llorar, que querías proteger mi sonrisa…y mira, tu estás provocando mi llanto ¿Qué esperas para hacerme reír? Para sacarme una sonrisa…

**¿Qué no lo entiendes¡Te necesito conmigo! Te necesito a mí…lado…**

Todos me miran…me dicen…"El te quiso mucho" "No le gustaría verte así, de esa manera…"

¡Y a mí que me importa! Que no ven que ya nada tiene sentido?! Sin ti ya nada podrá ser igual…sin ti solo soy una mitad incompleta

Entrené tan duro…quería ser de ayuda para ti…tu siempre me protegiste…deseaba ahora ser yo quien lo hiciera…protegerte de todo…Pero no pude…he fallado y te he perdido…para siempre…

**¡¡Despiértenme por favor¡No deseo está realidad!**

"No quiero estar sola…no quiero perderte…no me dejes por favor…"

Malditos, malditos todos… ¿Por qué tenían que encerrar ese demonio en tu interior en primer lugar? Si no fuera por eso…tú estarías a mi lado…y no me sentiría de esta forma…

Los odio…los detesto a todos…y…me odio a mi misma por no darme cuenta antes…ahora nunca lo sabrás…ahora no podré confesarte mis sentimientos…

Mi espirito se oscurece…mi alma solo quiere tu calor…está vida no es vida si tu no estás en ella…

Todos comienzan a irse…el funeral a terminado…yo…deseo quedarme un rato más…solo un rato más…junto a ti…

Es cierto…uno nunca se da cuenta de lo que tiene a su lado…hasta que lo pierde…yo he podido darme cuenta de eso…y de la peor manera…

_"Sakura-chan…"_

Creí haber escuchado tu voz diciendo mi nombre…esperanzada levanto mi mirada…pero no estabas ahí…y yo sigo en está pesadilla…  
Ya nada puedo hacer…es demasiado tarde, pero deseo hacerlo…quiero decírtelo…necesito que lo sepas…

"Naruto…eras tu…a quien he amado todo este tiempo…eras tu quien me impulsaba a ser mejor…eras tu quien fue conquistando mi corazón…Ahora…esté se fue contigo…nunca te podré olvidar…-las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de mis ojos…el dolor era demasiado como para poder contenerlo…-…un ninja…una kunoichi jamás debe mostrar sus emociones… ¿no?...e-es imposible para mi…es la única manera de demostrar lo que siento…de este sufrimiento que llevo dentro

El cielo comienza a abrirse…las nubes comienzan a disiparse…y yo sigo en la misma posición…

_"Sakura-chan…"_

"¿E-Eh? N-Naruto?...-creí haberte visto…pero era solo mi imaginación…lo que quiere mostrar mi corazón…

**El que tú no te has ido…que sigues aquí…a mi lado…**

Quien quería convertirse en Hokage? Quien quería demostrarles a todos que era alguien¡A que esperas¡Levántate! Sal de esa tumba…sal de ese sitio…y cumple tu sueño…no me dejes sin ti…

A quien engaño…no saldrás…esto no es una pesadilla…es la maldita y cruda realidad…en la cual no deseo estar…  
Se que no te gustaría verme de esa manera, pero…no deseo engañar a nadie y mucho menos a ti…me costará salir de esto…será el más grande de los desafíos, pero tu sonrisa siempre estará conmigo…alentándome a seguir adelante…nunca te olvidaré y lograré cumplir tu sueño…por ti algún día me convertiré en Hokage…y juro que el nombre de Uzumaki Naruto jamás será olvidado…por mucho que las generaciones pasen…

La chica de rosado cabello se puso de pie…miró por última vez la tumba de quien amaba…de la persona que siempre estuvo junto a ella…y que siempre estará…

Uzumaki Naruto…

**Fin...**


End file.
